Scott Armstrong
| birth_place = Marietta, Georgia | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Gulf Breeze, Florida | billed = Pensacola, Florida | trainer = Bob Armstrong | debut = 1983 | retired = }} Joseph James, Jr. (May 4, 1959) is a professional wrestler and referee better known as Scott Armstrong. He is currently under contract to World Wrestling Entertainment. He is the oldest son of Bob Armstrong and has three brothers that wrestle, Brad, Steve and Brian. Professional wrestling career Early career James started wrestling in 1983 as "Scott Armstrong". He wrestled primarily in the Georgia and Alabama areas but has wrestled for the National Wrestling Alliance's Jim Crockett Promotions and World Championship Wrestling (WCW), where he formed a tag team called "The James Boys" with brother Steve. He worked in WCW from 1992 until 2001, beginning as a wrestler and spending the last year as a referee. He also wrestled as Dixie Dy-no-mite in Smoky Mountain Wrestling. He was also a referee for World Championship Wrestling and Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. World Wrestling Entertainment (2006–2010) Armstrong appeared on the July 28, 2006 episode of World Wrestling Entertainment's SmackDown! refereeing the WWE United States Championship match between Finlay and William Regal. In August 2006, Armstrong was hired as a full-time WWE referee, in WWE's ECW brand. He became senior referee in February 2007 after Mickie Henson was moved to SmackDown. He was also the only WWE referee for the ECW brand at WrestleMania XXIV. At WWE's SummerSlam pay-per-view event on August 17, 2008, Armstrong refereed the Hell in a Cell match between Edge and The Undertaker. He then moved to the SmackDown brand becoming its senior official. In November 2008 referees were made no longer exclusive to certain brands. At WrestleMania XXV on April 5, 2009, Armstrong refereed the main event WWE Championship match between Triple H and Randy Orton. On September 13, 2009, at Breaking Point, Armstrong was involved in a controversial call on the main event match between World Heavyweight Champion CM Punk and The Undertaker. Armstrong called for the bell and declared Punk the winner, even though The Undertaker never actually submitted defeat, thus making a reference to the Montreal Screwjob (which was held in the same venue in 1997). On October 30, 2009, Armstrong faced CM Punk on SmackDown, but lost in a squash match. The next week, Armstrong fast-counted for R-Truth in his match with Punk, costing Punk the match. On February 26, 2010, Armstrong was released from his WWE contract. Return to World Wrestling Entertainment (2011–present) On February 20, 2011, Armstrong reappeared on WWE programming as the referee for the main event during the Elimination Chamber PPV. He officiated the Undertaker vs. Triple H match at Wrestlemania XXVII as well as the match between John Cena and CM Punk match for the WWE Championship at Money in the Bank 2011. He returned to Friday Night Smackdown on August 5, 2011, refereeing the match between The Great Khali and Sheamus. On September 18, 2011 at Night of Champions Armstrong officiated the main event between Triple H and CM Punk. During a run-in, The Miz and R-Truth verbally abused him, to which Armstrong retaliated by punching The Miz in the face before being beaten down by the two. On August 19, 2012 at SummerSlam, Armstrong officiated the match between Triple H and Brock Lesnar in which Triple H told him not to stop the match. On Survivor Series, he was accidentally Brogue kicked by Sheamus when he attacked Heavyweight Champion Big Show, costing Sheamus to lose via DQ. At Night of Champions, Armstrong officiated the WWE Championship match between Daniel Bryan and Randy Orton, and made a fast 3-count in favor of Bryan to allow him to win the championship. He was fired (Kayfabe) the next night for his actions, shortly after Bryan was stripped of the title. Armstrong reappeared at WrestleMania XXX during the Triple Threat Match between Bryan, Batista and Orton when The Authority attempted to screw Bryan out of the championship, but got kicked out by Bryan. He later reappeared at 2014's Survivor Series but was struck down by a debuting Sting. He then appeared on the first Raw of 2016 during the title match between Roman Reigns and Sheamus by assisting Sheamus and The Authority, but failed to, as he was Superman Punched by Roman Reigns. Personal life James is married to Michelle and has two children. In 2008, he helped raise money for The Zoo Northwest Florida (now Gulf Breeze Zoo) after it suffered damage from Hurricane Ivan. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Superkick *'Signature moves' **Diving reverse crossbody **Dropkick **Roll-up Championships and accomplishments *'Georgia Championship Wrestling' **NWA National Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Bob Armstrong *'North Georgia Wrestling Association' **NGWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'NWA Wrestle Birmingham' **NWA Wrestle Birmingham Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Bob Armstrong *'Southeastern Championship Wrestling' **NWA Southeastern Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Brad Armstrong **NWA Southeastern United States Junior Heavyweight Championship (5 times) *'Southeastern Xtreme Wrestling' **SXW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **SXW Impact Championship (1 time) *'Tennessee Mountain Wrestling' **TMW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Brad Armstrong *'United Championship Wrestling' **UCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Bob Armstrong *'USA Wrestling' **USA Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) See also *Scott Armstrong's event history External links *Scott Armstrong profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:American wrestlers Category:Referees Category:Second Generation Wrestlers Category:Armstrong family Category:1959 births Category:1983 debuts Category:Continental Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:NWA Wrestle Birmingham alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Evolution alumni Category:Smoky Mountain Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Turnbuckle Championship Wrestling alumni Category:USA Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:WrestleReunion alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers